Needed push
by emerald'lin
Summary: Tori has a secret, people find out what it is and figure out a plan to help her. This is a one shot. F/F fic. Enjoy


A/N: nothing huge, something quickly written with great inspiration. Enjoy. Oh story is in Third person and it is set on the 26th of December.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

David and Holly Vega, though they will admit they're almost never home to spend time with their two daughters they still know what is going on in their lives. Trina is easy going on life, Tori on the other hand is trying to fit into her new school and the group of friends she made there. David and Holly are proud of both their daughters even after finding out a big secret their youngest have been keeping from everyone.

Tori Vega sat in her room talking to herself out loud like it is the most normal thing in the world. "She is straight...very straight at that, I wouldn't stand a chance at all." She lied back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "She dated Beck for so long, even though I know so far he's the only guy she dated. But that doesn't indicate that she's not straight." She grabbed the pillow behind her head and pulled it over her face as she let loose a very unlady like scream. Taking it off she shook her head. "Look at me talking to myself like I belong in a mental house." Shaking her head once again she stood up and walked over to her laptop and waited for it to turn on.

But without knowing there was someone standing on the outside of her door who heard every single word of her monologue. Holly smiled as she searched the house for her husband. Entering the kitchen she found him in front of the fridge. "David, I just heard something very interesting. Want to hear?" She told him looking very excited, so excited that David was thinking she might explode as she is bouncing up and down like a giddy teenager. "Sounds like it is something exciting, tell me. But first calm down." He laughed at his wife antics.

Meanwhile upstairs Tori checked up on her Slap page. -Status: having friends over for some hot cocoa and some gaming. Got a feeling tonight is going to be a good night. Mood: excited- "Maybe tonight will be a good night, hope Jade comes thoough." She sighed and decided to text her friends seeing what will who bring for the small get together.

To: Cat

Hey Cat, are you ready for a fun night? What will you be bringing? And what time will you be here? T

3 minutes later she got a reply before she could text anybody else.

To: Tori

Heeeyy Tori. Andre, Beck and Robbie is with me at the super mart, we are shopping for candy and snacks. What else do we need to bring? Oh and Andre said he didn't forget his play station and he's renting some awesome games. C

Smiling at the energy of her adorable friend she typed a quick reply.

To: Cat

Just what you think is needed. And tell Andre I say thank you. T

She didn't expect a reply from Cat so just as she was about to text Jade she heard someone knocking annoyingly on the front door. On her way out of her room her mom answered the door. "Tori your friend is here." Holly yelled up the stairs walking back to the balcony where her husband was sitting. "Hi Jade, didn't think you'd come." Tori said with a hint of surprise in her voice. "Couldn't let you have fun without me now could we?" Jade simply stated as she plopped down on the couch.

After Jade arrived the rest of the group appeared on the door step of the Vega house hold. Settling everything and making cocoa for everybody the gang started playing games and just had a load of fun. Even Jade seemed to have fun although she was hiding most of it. Holly peeked into the living room where the bunch of teens were laughing and talking. With a smile she turned to her husband who is also smiling. They have a plan, a good plan and the only question is will it work? Holly found a chance to get each of the teens except Jade of course separate and told them about the plan, they too got excited about but still pretended they didn't know anything suspicious in front of Tori and Jade.

Cat had a task appointed to her by Holly, so did each of them but the task Cat had was to get Tori and Jade to sit next to each other on the couch, Beck and Andre had to hold the attention of Tori and Jade long enough for Holly and David to execute their plan. Everything and everybody was ready for the action. Beck and Andre sat face towards Tori and Jade on the couch talking to them, Cat gave the signal to Holly and David that it is time.

David and Holly slowly and quietly crept up to the back of the couch, not too close though and in david's hand was a fishing pole and line with a piece of miseltoe hanging from the tip. Right now the miseltoe was hanging above the heads of Tori and Jade, who was very oblivious about the situation. When the room suddenly got very quiet they looked at Beck then Andre who was smiling all of sudden. Beck cleared his throat and point above their heads. Both girls looked up very slowly, Tori expecting a spider or something and Jade with an annoyed look on her face. But what they saw was something they didn't expect at all.

Looking at their friends both blushing. Then they looked at each other, not knowing that they both wanted this. Jade smiled surprising herself, Tori and the rest of the gang. "Come on kiss her already." Andre said to Jade smiling. Robbie stood ready with his pearphone, his task was to take a picture of their first kiss. Jade glared at Andre but turned her attention back to the blushing Tori, softly taking her at the back of her neck she pulled Tori in and kissed her softly yet with a lot of feeling. The kissed lasted a while, when they pulled apart they saw something in each others eyes that said 'I'm in this for the long run'... They smiled at each other and kissed again, hearing cheers around them. Pulling apart Tori saw her mom and dad smiling at her while holding the fishing pole that has miseltoe hanging from it. "Mom? Dad? You planned this?" She asked smiling. Jade gave the Vega parents a smile and said thank you before wrapping her arms around Tori.


End file.
